This invention relates to aqueous cleaning dispersions, such as contact lens cleaning dispersions, which incorporate adsorptive hydrophilic polymeric powders.
It is known in the art to use adsorptive polymeric powders in aqueous cleaning solutions. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,957 discloses an aqueous suspension for cleaning which includes a particulate hydrophilic cross-linked vinyl-type homopolymer or copolymer selected from the group consisting of poly(hydroxyalkyl methacrylate), poly(hydroxyalkyl acrylate), and poly N-vinyl lactam or mixtures thereof.